Marketing activities may take a variety of forms to increase awareness of products and services to potential consumers. For example, online marketing activities include use of banner ads, links, webpages, online videos, and so on that are accessible via the Internet. Marketing activities are also configurable for use that does not involve the Internet, such a physical fliers, television advertising, printed advertisements, and so forth.
As such, marketing activities encompass a variety of content, such as images, sound, media, and so forth. However, conventional techniques that are employed to select content for inclusion in marketing activities are typically performed “from scratch.” For example, a marketing professional that desired to create a marketing activity for a particular product typically chose content for inclusion in the layout by relying on the professional's intuition in creating the activity. Although the marketing professional may be aware of other marketing activities that were successful and thus leverage knowledge of these other marketing activities, the professional may not be aware as to why these activities were actually successful. Thus, this often left the marketing professional to make a best guess regarding this success in the creation of a new marketing activity, which could be complicated, time consuming, and may not be accurate.